memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:HenK/Archiv
Dies ist mein Archiv ---- -- Spocky talk 15:04, 16. Mai 2006 (UTC) Bearbeitungskonflikt Danke, dass du meinen Fehler bei Robert Picard korrigiert hast, aber vielleicht das nächste Mal nicht ganz so schnell, zumal ich eh noch das Bild hochladen und einfügen wollte. ^^ ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 16:01, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) :War ja jetzt nicht so gemeint, als wenn mir jetzt irgendeine meiner Hutschnüre geplatzt wär'... :) ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 17:10, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) Als ich auf den Artikel Napolèon Bonaparte gestoßen bin und die Auseinandersetung gelesen habe, war ich versucht, den Artikel zu schreiben und einen kürzeren, prägnanteren historischen Kurzabriß zu geben, der nur das allernötigste enthält. Auch ich war der Meinung, daß der Artikel, den der Teilnehmer geschrieben hatte, zu lang war und die Trekbezüge zu kurz erschienen. Aber nun bin ich ehrlicherweise sehr verwirrt darüber, daß selbst dieser Abriß noch zu lang und irrelevant erscheint. Warst Du da nicht ein wenig zu voreilig mit deiner selbstverfügten Löschung; muß denn alles immer gleich mit der englischsprachigen Seiten sein; gibt es keine individuelle Deutsche Lösung. Denn wenn nämlich nicht, dann könnte alles von den englischen Seiten übersetzt und ins Forum gestellt werden, und die Bearbeitung der Fans in Deutschland wäre damit unnötig. Außerdem finde ich es nicht sehr schön, daß meine Trekrelevanten Hinweise von Dir so sehr verstümmelt wurden. Was ich vielleicht als erwähnenswert erachte, kannst Du nicht unbedingt allein entscheiden. Hätte es nicht eher mehr diskutiert werden können, was Trekrelevant ist? Hast Du die Alleinentscheidungsgewalt darüber? --Hässler14:12, 12.Jun 2006 Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch! Ich meine es nicht als Kritik, sondern als Anregung. Man muß nicht unbedingt so sehr Angst vor historischen Bezügen haben. Selbst im englischen Artikel ist ein Bezug auf Waterloo genannt; ich habe lediglich die damals Kriegfügrenden nationen hinzugefügt. Ich bin der Meinung, daß dies durchaus legitim ist.--Hässler 18:03, 12.Jun 2006 Erst einmal möchte ich mich für die ungerechtfertigte Beschuldigung entschuldigen, den Hinweis zu Karl Jaeger gelöscht zu haben. Ich bin auch noch nicht so lange dabei und kenne mich daher auch noch nicht so gut mit allen Kniffen und allen Spielregeln aus. Dennoch tut es mit etwas weh, wenn Geschichtliches ein wenig zu kurz konnt. Gruß! --Hässler20:40, 12. Jun 2006 Bilder hochladen Ich frag einfach mal hier: Ich nehme mal an, die Bilder die die meisten hier hoch laden sind Screenshots aus den Serien bzw. Filmen. Mit welchem Programm macht ihr die, bzw. bearbeitet ihr die? Bei mir sehen die Bilder immer sehr pixelig aus. (Hab ja gelesen das sie Bilder nicht so grß sein sollten.) --HenK 10:51, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Also die meisten Videoplayer haben eine Screenshotfunktion, im zweifelsfalle mal in der Hilfe gucken;). Bearbeiten - hm, zum beschneiden sollte Pain reichen. Ansonsten Photoshop oder Gimp. --Kebron 11:17, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) Habs ja mit Photoshop versucht zu beschneiden. Wusste aber nicht zu welcher Größe und als ich dann was versucht hatte, war es mir viel zu pixelig. --HenK 15:30, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) Benutzerbegrüßung 2 Dumme, ein Gedanke *lol* -- Spocky talk 14:39, 21. Nov 2006 (UTC) Frage kanns du meine Frage beantworten bitte wie kann man die schriftfarbe der navigationsleiste zb community bei dieser Seite ist das ja gelb wie kann man das ändern . Thumbs Wie kommst denn du auf so eigenartige Thumbgrößen wie 199px oder 220px? Warum so krumme Zahlen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:51, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :ja, interessiert mich auch--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 07:52, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Ähm, hab die Zahlen nicht genommen, weil sie so schön ungerade bzw. komisch sind. Sondern weil ich bei Steamrunner-Klasse fand, dass das vorher doof aussah. Und bei dem andern kam mir das thumb auch zu klein vor. Vllt. war ich da ja schon zu müde. Wusste auch nicht dass man das nicht macht. Entschuldigt noch mal. (Aber bei der Steamrunner-Klasse siehts doch wirklich doof aus oder?). --HenK | discuss 08:06, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::kann ja wirklich sein das es besser aussieht (auch gerade bei Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger) aber mir geht es darum das alle bilder stehts gleich groß sind (und auch die tabbellen drum herum). aber es ist im sinne des systems wenn sämtliche größen und breitenangaben variabel sind. ich finde wir sollten uns mal ernsthaft über das layout unterhalten, irgentwo--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:50, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Ja da hast du schon recht. Das Layout an sich müsste man schon mal bearbeiten. --HenK | discuss 10:04, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) N ganz kleiner Hinweis am Rande: wenn euch thumbs zu klein sind, könnt ihr euch die Größe bei "Einstellungen" selbst einstellen (geht aber halt nur, wenn die Größe nicht vorgegeben ist). -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:35, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Bild:Paxton.jpg Ich bin noch wach, hab dir die "Arbeit abgenommen :) Wenn ich darf, oder durfte ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:25, 19. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Externe Links Viele Benutzer sind gegen solche Wikipedia-Links im Fließtext. Deswegen ist ja "Externe Links" da. Dort findet man dann den Artikel zum Thema in der WP, wo man auch dann die anderen Dinge findet (ZB "Auf schlimmer und Ewig"). Ich persönlich habe eigentluch nix dagegen, aber wir sollten ja immer einen einheitlichen Stil behalten und wenn viele eben solche Links im Fließtext nicht wollen, müssen wir uns auch dran halten. Also wenn WP-link, dann unter "Externe Links" (aber dann nich einen Link, der irgendwo im Text erwähnt wurde :) ). Ums am Beispiel mal festzumachen: Nikki Cox in der WP hat ja nen Verweis nach "Auf schlimmer und Ewig". Also brauchen wir den Link nicht im Fließtext ;) Ich hoffe, ich konnts dir gut erklären... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:03, 20. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Der springende Punkt Wie ich gerade Klossi erklärt habe ist das in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten tatsächlich üblich... was mich bei Nichtbeachtung mal einige Punkte gekostet hat :( Seit dem setze ich die Punkte auch hier immer hinter die Quelle, aber wie ich schon zu Klossi sagte können wir es auch anders machen--Bravomike 20:19, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: Die Zeit und die Zeit davor Ja, alles in Gegenwart, und vorzeitige Ereignisse können unter Umständen auch im Perfekt oder Imperfekt geschrieben werden, aber besser ist es, die Sätze so umzuformulieren, dass man das nicht bracuht. Meistens geht das, aber nicht immer, dann kann man ruhig mal auf die anderen Zeitformen ausweichen. Es sollte nur nicht ein ganzer Absatz oder Satz nicht im Präsens stehen, mal ein Nebensatz ist aber OK--Bravomike 15:50, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Steamrunner-Klasse Warum hast du die Prototyp-Schlussfolgerung gelöscht? Die klasse ist zwar noncanon, aber wenn wir schon den Artikel haben, ist der klassenname doch zumindest drittel-canon und dann würde ich davon ausgehen, dass wir auch nen Prototypen annehmen...ich weiß, SEHR canon-grenzwertig... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:35, 18. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Danke dir, ich frag (habe schon^^) ihn mal direkt :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:15, 20. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bilder aus der MA/en Das ist ganz einfach, geht genauso wie bei Bildern von uns, einfach thumb|Beschreibung, und fertig ist der Lack. Allerdings muss man nur eines beachten, nämlich dass man noch zusätzlich eine Bildbeschreibungsseite anlegen muss mit Beschreibung, Quelle, Lizenz, Kategorie, und ganz am Ende einfach , fetig. Ganz von Anfang an ist es noch mal hier beschrieben, aber ich denke mal, vieles kannst Du Dir selber denken. MfG,--Bravomike 22:24, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Hab schon gesehen, konnte Dich ja nicht vor so einer Kleinigkeit zurückschrecken lassen :)--Bravomike 22:48, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Selbstlinks ich versuche es nochmal zu erklären: diese seite, also das wiki-system erzeugt aus dem was wir so schreiben, eine "html" seite. das bedeutet das da text steht der mit verschiedenen auszeichnungen versehen z.B. erzeugt ' eine html-auszeichnung namens . das steht für "Bold", also "Fett". das hat keine bedeutung, heisst nur das der text eben fett dargestellt wird. wenn man einen selbstlink erzeugt wird hingegen wird der text mit ausgezeichnet. das bedeutet "Wichtig" und das wird von deinem browser als "Fett" dargestellt, also, rein visuell ist es das selbe. ist im gegensatz zu aber eine semantische auszeichnung. das bedeutet zum beispiel das, wenn die seite mit dem screenreader vorgelesen wird, das dann dieses wort besonders betont wird. mit nachdruck eben. wichtig eben. das ist eine logische auszeichnung während ' nur eine visuelle auszeichnung ist. klingt etwas esotherisch wie? ;) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:21, 20. Dez. 2007 (UTC) 2390er Sorry, dass ich das zurückgesetzt habe, aber die Ereignisse waren nach dem Ereignis sortiert. Deshalb gehört das Ereignis mit dem Flaggschiff von Riker und der Anomalie beide in der von Q veränderten Zeitlinie statt und sollten auch zusammen genannt werden. Nach deiner Methode müsste man zwei mal: :Die folgenden Ereignisse finden in einer von Q geschaffenen alternativen Zeitlinie statt ( ) schreiben und es passt besser, wenn man dies nach Ereignis gruppiert und ausnahmsweise nicht nach Jahreszahl. Außerdem müsste 2395 sonst ganz ans Ende.--Tobi72 10:49, 22. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Kein Problem. Und meist macht das ordnen nach Jahren auch mehr Sinn. In dem Sinne schonmal frohe Weihnachten.--Tobi72 17:10, 22. Dez. 2007 (UTC) POV Danke! Hatte mich schon gefragt, wie das wohl gemeint ist. Hab's jetzt nochmal überarbeitet. Als Zeitpunkt hab ich einfach die letzte Sternzeit aus dem Logbuch eingefügt - ist das ok so?`Tenkrath 16:08, 7. Mär. 2008 (UTC)Tenkrath Re:Frage Keine Ahnung. Weiß auch nicht, wer das reingestellt hat. Finde das auch zumindest in meinem Fall überflüssig. Würde es am Liebsten ganz raus haben.--Tobi72 19:35, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Also ändern kann man es über die Systemtexte, das können nur Admins, jedenfalls sind die unter Spezial:MediaWiki-Systemnachrichten, ich hab den Tippfehler jetztkorrigiert. Wie man sie abschalten kann weiß ich aber auch nicht.--Bravomike 21:26, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Alles klar. Danke. --HenK | discuss 09:44, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Der schlafende Tiger Hast schon recht mit der DY-100-Klasse, nur das ZDF hat damals aus unerfindlichen Gründen die DY-203-Klasse aus dieses Schiffsklasse gemacht. Aber in der aktuellen DVD Fassung wurde wieder daraus die DY-100-Klasse gemacht. --Klossi 14:26, 3. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Rücksetzrecht Nachdem Klossi Plasmarelais für das Rollback-Recht vorschlagen hat, habe ich dich auch gleich mit nominiert. Hoffe du hast nichts dagegen. Kannst ja dann hier nach schauen: Forum:Rücksetzrecht.--Tobi72 21:12, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Browsererhebung *g* Hi Henk. Ich finde es erschreckend, dass Du zu glauben scheinst zu wissen, welchen Browser ich benutze. Was ich aber noch viel erschreckender finde: Du hast recht! Ich nutze FF 3.0.4, habe das aber noch nicht eintragen können, weil ich bisher nicht bemerkt habe, wie er sich aktualisiert hat. Du bist nicht zufällig Wahrsager^^? Danke aber für deinen ungewollten Tipp, jetzt kann ich einmal mehr die Seite Browsererhebung ändern. Viele Grüße Hirschhorn-trek - Akteneinsicht]] =/\= Kommunikation]] - 16:07, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re:Reparatur Stimmt. Ich denke, dass der Absatz ''Siehe auch jetzt überflüssig ist. --Andy Riker < just talk> 13:26, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) danke ... für's fehlende "aus". Ähem, aber du hast ein Leerzeichen vergessen. :-) Tauriel 21:01, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: Star Trek XI Ich fand ihn gar nicht schlecht, gut sogar. Im Vorfeld war ich wirklich skeptisch, aber ich war sehr positiv überrascht. Sicherlich, er ist komplett anders, als alles, was es sonst so von Star Trek gibt, aber das Neue ist immer „anders“. Er macht es zwar nicht in meine Top Drei der Filme ( , , ), aber in den Top Fünf könnte er durchaus sein. Vor allem aber war ich enorm beruhigt, dass es keine Kanon-Probleme gibt, und nachdem diese „Bedrohung“ genommen ist bleibt ein wirklich ziemlich guter Film übrig.--Bravomike 06:43, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: Vandalismus Hab mich schon darum gekümmert, manchmal haben die Leute echt langeweile. --Klossi 16:46, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: James Tiberius Kirk (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) Man tut was man kann...--Bravomike 21:50, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Interwiki-Links HenK, du setzt anscheinend versehentlich die Kategorien unter die Interwiki-Links. Damit das nicht nochmal passiert, müsstest du die Option "Vereinfachtes Kategorisieren ausschalten" aktivieren. - Herr des Chaos 13:33, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Man müsste entweder die Richtlinie ändern, sodass die Interwiki-Links über den Kategorien stehen, oder (und dafür plädiere ich) irgendjemand muss diese Funktion überarbeiten, sodass sie automatisch nach Interwiki-Links sucht und die Kategorien darüber einfügt. Ich glaube, diese Option ist standardmäßig deaktiviert. Soll ich mal eine temporäre Sockenpuppe erstellen, um das zu testen? - Herr des Chaos 13:43, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe die Sockenpuppe erstellt, die Option ist standardmäßig deaktiviert. Das bedeutet, dass dieser Fehler grundsätzlich jedem neuen Benutzer passieren wird, sofern er die Option nicht zufällig oder aus Neugier ändert. Das bedeutet wiederum, wir müssen jeden neuen Benutzer über diesen Fehler in Kenntnis setzen. - Herr des Chaos 13:50, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe, die hauen mir meine schöne neue Sockenpuppe nicht um die Ohren... - Herr des Chaos 13:59, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) 2233 Wundere dich bitte nicht warum ich 2233 rückgängig gemacht habe, denn ich hab alle alternativen Zeitlininen in den ganzen Jahren kursiv gehalten. Außerdem wird ja auch die kursive Schrift dann auch in den Artikeln 2230er und 23. Jahrhundert mit rein kopiert und da gibt es keine seperate Aufteilung für alternativen Zeitlinien. --Klossi 18:21, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: Sorry Kein Ding, ich merke gerade, dass ich bei meinem Nachgang auch ein paar Sachen übersehen habe, weil ich zu schnell war. Sorry meinerseits--Bravomike 21:51, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Danke fürs Rollback... ...auf meiner Benutzerseite! -- 15:33, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Re:Lostpedia Hi! Danke für die persönliche Begrüßung! Und die Lostpedia ist wirklich was, was ich empfehlen kann, wenn man Lost schaut (und am besten auch auf Stand von Staffel 5 ist, geht aber auch mit deutschen Free-TV stand!). Bin schon länger nicht mehr dort aktiv, aber lesen... daran kommt man nicht vorbei um da alles zu verstehen!! Schönen Gruß --MorpheuzZ (Sprich mit mir!) 09:24, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) PS: super Wiki übrigens, dass ihr da habt! Re: Probleme mit der Anzeige Vielen Dank für den superschnellen Hinweis! Jetzt gehts endlich in gewohnter Weise weiter. Danke -- 07:16, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dean Stockwell‎‎ Hallo HenK, Warum hast du denn den Externen Link sowie die Interwikis gelöscht, war das nur ein Versehen oder hat das einen Grund Gruß --Terran2151 16:57, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bilder MA/en Danke für den Hinweis an Soundtrek! Du kannst Die Vorlage ruhig ganz benutzen, wenn Du willst, einfach als Variable den Titel des Bildes (ohne Namensraum) eintragen. Wobei das bei zwei Bildern so natürlich nur zu 50% funzt.--Bravomike 14:58, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Komponist (Meta-Trek) Hallo HenK, vielen Dank für die Nachricht. Habe die Kategorie erstellt-- 12:23, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bild ohne Herkunft? Hallöchen! Wenn ich nicht irre, hast du irgendwann mal das Bild Datei:Tal Shiar Offizier.jpg hochgeladen. Weißt du zufällig noch, aus welcher Episode das stammt? TNG? DS9? VOY? Vllt Der Schachzug, Teil I bzw. Teil II oder Das Gesicht des Feindes oder Gefangen in einem temporären Fragment oder Die Iconia-Sonden oder... Ist aber schon drei Jahre her :-) -- 23:22, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wow, nicht schlecht. Ich hätte das garantiert nicht mehr gewusst! Danke fürs Quelle ergänzen! -- 09:52, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Weblinks :Ich habe in MA vor vielen Monaten mal ein Diskussion gefuehrt ueber die Zulaessigkeit und Schreibweise von Weblinks. Dabei hatten wir nach meiner Auffassung uns damals auf diese Art und Weise der Schreibung von wichtigen Weblinks nach meiner Auffassung geeinigt. Der von mir beschriebene Link zeigt orginal die letzten 30 Minuten dieser Ausstrahlung. Das war vom mir keine Verlinkung (Hauptgrund damals Diskussion), obwohl ich ohne weiteres diesen Link haette speichern koennen. Denkt noch mal nach ob Ihr diese Schriebweise bei wichtigen Internetlinks so haben wollt. Danke! 82.109.84.114 20:36, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis Hallo HenK! Danke für den Hinweis mit der Vorlage "Quelle fehlt". Ich bin neu bei Memory Alpha und komme von Wikipedia. Brauche daher noch ein wenig Zeit um die anderen "Gebräuchen" hier kennen zu lernen. --William.Riker 12:49, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kat-Vorschläge Hallo, ich hab deinen Post auf Shismas Disk gesehen. Die Kats werden doch aber z.B. auch beim eintippen vorgeschlagen, wie wenn man einen Link eintippt. Man muss nur statt Leerzeichen Unterstriche setzen, die dann aber verschwinden, wenn man sich für einen Vorschlag entscheidet. Oder meintest du eigentlich etwas anderes? -- 01:37, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ne, noch nicht. Bin eh grad ein bisserl im Stress und werde meine neuen Möglichkeiten wohl auch nicht vor Ende September auskosten können ;-) -- 10:59, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re: Frage Nein, das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich habe mit irgendwann mal alle meine eigenen Beiträge mit ner ExcelTabelle oder so nach Neuanlegungen gefiltert. Neue Seiten aus den letzten 4 Wochen gibts auf Spezial:Neue Seiten. Muss man wohl selbst aktuell halten, ein Magic Word mit dieser Funktion habe ich weder hier noch hier gefunden. Wäre aber eigentlich mal ne nette Sache... :-) -- 10:35, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Cardassianische Uniformen Danke für die Änderung in Cardassianische Uniformen. Wollte mich gerade nach dem Erstellen von Parn drum kümmern. Aber so ist das jetzt besser.--Tobi72 22:23, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Neue Nachricht Will ja nicht deine Diskusion vollspämen (mail o.ä. gibts ja nicht) aber seit deinem letzten eintrag gestern geht meine "Du hast neue Nachrichten auf deiner Diskussionsseite."-Anzeige nicht mehr weg hatte mich auch schon ausgeloggt ect.. lg Dr. Rel' 18:11, 10. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Re: Sternenflotten Danke für den Hinweis auf diese Diskussion. Begeistert mich persönlich nun nicht gerade, aber was soll man machen…--Bravomike 16:05, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Rücksetzrecht Hallo Henk. Vielen Dank für die Nominierung für das Rücksetzrecht. Gruß--Joe-le 16:05, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Google Chrome Sorry fürs einmischen... ist Java in deinem GC aktiviert? Bei funzt es nicht, wenn ich es im FF ausmache. Ist aber nur ne Idee... -- 10:46, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zurücksetzen : Sorry verklickt. --Mark McWire 11:57, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kein problem. -- 12:00, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re: Bilder Ich habe das schon irgendwie befürchtet, aber habe keine besseren Titel zur Unterscheidung gefunden, was wäre denn deiner Meinung nach als Titel angemessen? --D47h0r 11:15, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Wie wäre es denn mit "Hauptquartier 2374" für das Original aus VOY und "Hauptquartier 1944" für die Wiederverwendung in ENT, gemäß der Jahreszahlen der Episoden. Ist jetzt auch nicht das gelbe vom Ei, aber somit wäre der Episodentitel schonmal weg... --D47h0r 11:21, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Maquis Kat Kannst du gerne anlegen. Ich schaffe das im Moment nicht.--Tobi72 12:38, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neelix wird fotografiert.jpg Das Bild kann ja, wie hier angedeutet im Artikel Holokamera verwendet werden. Hast du noch die jeweilige Episode parat, die müsste dort noch ergänzt werden. --D47h0r 18:19, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re:Kleine Verbesserungen Danke für die optischen Verbesserungen. Kannst du mir sagen wie man das macht? NCC1701E 12:25, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unterseite Hey HenK, ich habe da mal eine Frage! Wie erstelle ich auf meiner Benutzerseite eine Unterseite her. Ich möchte da eine farbige Signatur erstellen. Im voraus Danke.--Sisko2375 12:19, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Hey HenK, Danke das mit der Unterseite hat geklappt, aber wie binde ich die neue Signatur in meine Signatur ein? Danke--Sisko2375 14:31, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Re: Frage Gern, aber wo genau? Wo passt das denn hin?--Bravomike 16:10, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich packe es erst einmal da hin, und dann müssen wir hier noch mal drüber nachdenken--Bravomike 16:16, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, hatte ich ganz übersehen, den letzten Vorschlag. Danke für den Hinweis!--Bravomike 19:13, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Aber eine gute Ergänzung. Wohin genau?--Bravomike 19:16, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) USS Pasteur Hey HenK, kannst Du Dir das mal anschauen, vielleicht kannst Du das gebrauchen. Gruß--Sisko2375 | disk 16:36, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Re: Abst. zum Exz. Art. Sehe ich auch so. Keine Gegenstimmen, zweimal pro, die Frist ist abgelaufen.--Bravomike 11:58, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Jo, das kann jeder machen.--Bravomike 16:17, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC)